


Should Have Taken a Desk Job

by No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room/pseuds/No_Fighting_In_The_War_Room
Summary: Request: Hi! I was wondering if you would be willing to write a Severus Snape x reader where they're married & the reader is taken hostage on a mission but is pregnant & Snape is desperate to get her back with a fluffy ending?





	Should Have Taken a Desk Job

**Author's Note:**

> I do requests if anyone would like to send one in.

The job was suppose to be easy. Obliviate the muggles that were exposed to magic. It was the only job you were allowed to do since being temporarily transferred to the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. Your husband had you transferred there when you became pregnant. He knew all too well you weren't the type to sit around the house when a job needed doing. You and Severus Snape had been married for three years and were pregnant with your first child. He was being extra cautious and you were growing restless. 

 

You had been sent on a job a short traveling distance away. Since you couldn't apparate with the baby, you had to use muggle transportation. All you had to do was find the muggle, wipe their memory, and file the report. Simple. At least it would have been, if it hadn't been a set up. What you expected to be a house was a warehouse and the confused, freaked-out muggle was an unconscious muggle with three wizards standing around him. You didn't even have time to think about grabbing your wand when everything went black.

 

Slowly, you began to regain consciousness. It felt like the room was spinning and you weren't sure if it was nausea from the pregnancy or from the spell cast on you. There was a hard, cold surface underneath you. Your guess was the floor. The magic restraints binding you were so tight you couldn't move. You could hear voices somewhere around you. Your mind was still foggy, but you swore you heard a name. Grindelwald. Oh, great. A bunch of nutters. 

 

When you finally managed to open your eyes, you couldn't see anything. There was a sliver of light under a door in front of you. You wiggled closer to the door and tried peering through the gap, but all you could see was three sets of shoes. You weren't sure how long you'd been there or whether anyone had noticed you were gone. Surely Severus had.

 

Severus did notice. In fact, he had noticed exactly five minutes after you were expected home. There had been a terrible feeling in his gut the moment you left.  He tracked down where the job you were handed was suppose to be. A warehouse. He thought she surely couldn't have went inside. He realized how wrong he was when he cracked the door open and heard voices mention a hostage. Severus burst through the door, wand at the ready. The battle that followed happened quickly. An angry Severus Snape was not a forced to be reckoned with.

 

With the wizards unconscious on the floor and them bound together for the Ministry, Severus could hear the muffled shouts of someone in a nearby closet. He rushed to open the door and found his troublesome wife bound on the floor. A wave of his wand removed the binding spell and you were free. Until Severus wrapped his arms around you in a vice grip hug. You felt his fear of losing you in every muscle of his body. His voice held urgency with a tinge of fear as he spoke. “We need to get you to a healer. We need to go now.” “Severus, I'm fine.” “We're going. I need them to tell me you're okay. I need to know you're both okay.” His eyes told you how scary he truly must have been. You placed your hands on his face and softly kissed his lips. “I promise I'm okay, love. I suppose I should've taken a desk job, huh?” A smile played on your lips. He looked at you once more before pulling you into a desperate kiss. The kiss felt full of relief mixed with the need to be sure you were really, truly there. You returned the kiss with just as much passion. You'd never admit to Severus, but you had been scared. For you and your unborn child.

 

Seven months later, you had a beautiful baby girl. Anna Marie Snape. She looked like you except for her eyes; she had her father's eyes. The look of pure love on Severus’ face when he saw his daughter remains your favorite memory.


End file.
